1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical devices and more particularly relates to devices useful in the insertion and maintenance of subcutaneous needles in patients. More particularly, it relates to a device which carries an intravascular infusion needle, adapted to be connected to a source of liquid to be infused. It aids in the handling and reliable insertion of the needle, and also in the maintenance of the needle in its desired inserted condition. It is particularly useful, but not exclusively intended for pediatric use.
2. Prior Art
There have been many known prior expedients dealing with the same field. Many patents directed to the same field are found in U.S. Patent Class 128/214 seq. Some examples of earlier patents showing earlier expedients include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,064,648; 3,538,915; 3,640,275; 2,409,432; and 2,402,306. These cited patents are illustrative and exemplary, but not exhaustive. While some of the prior expedients are simpler than the present invention and others are more complex than the present invention, no patent or other teaching known to applicant teaches or suggests structure and operation providing the full advantages of the present invention.